Spray it Like You Mean it
Spray it Like You Mean it is a two-part fanon episode of HTF. In this episode, Fungus learns the consequences of his spraying. Roles Starring *Fungus Featuring *Petunia *Stacy *Josh *Germy *Rotty *Thirsty *Lumpy Appearances *Tromp *Herman *Senseless *Toad *The Mole *Hippy *Peppery *Generic Tree Friends Plot Part 1 Fungus rummages through a trash can in search for something to eat. Rotty pulls out an old pizza from a dumpster and prepares to eat it. Fungus sprays him and runs off with half the pizza. Inside the house next to the trash cans, Petunia opens her window to bring in fresh air. Instead, foul-smelling spray clouds enter and Petunia turns on all her fans. She pops her head out the window and yells at a passing Fungus. He happily waves and continues walking off, then the window closes on Petunia. Later, Josh paints a portrait for Stacy, but are nauseated when Fungus passes by. Fungus walks to The Mole's food stand but is stopped by Thirsty, who is standing between him and a long line. To shorten his waiting time, Fungus releases his spray. Much of the customers are disturbed, but merely cough rather than move. Thirsty does not even notice due to his gas mask. Senseless unknowingly cuts in front of Fungus, and his lack of smell keeps him safe. Tromp appears eating a can of beans. Fungus takes and eats several beans, building up a more powerful gas. Within minutes, he releases a stinky cloud which suffocates many customers, including Toad. The Mole closes his food stand on Peppery's head. Josh gets temporarily blinded by the gas and ruins his painting, while Stacy tries spraying the air with her spray bottle. With the line gone, Fungus proceeds to the food stand, only for Lumpy to crash his car into him. Fungus opens his eyes to see he is in the hospital. Germy explains that he lost his tail in the accident and will never be able to spray again, dismaying him deeply. Upon exiting the hospital, Fungus spots Tromp and Herman fighting over an old pizza slice. He turns around to spray them off, but remembers his loss and starts crying. Standing on the middle of the road, Fungus is hit by Lumpy again. He sticks to the front of Lumpy's vehicle as it enters a car wash. After coming out of the wash, Lumpy wipes Fungus off his windshield and drives away. Now smelling fresh and clean, Fungus cries even more. Stacy bumps into him and they become smitten with each other. To be continued... appears on the screen. Part 2 Fungus devotes himself to a new life of cleanliness and celebrates by dating Stacy. They begin their date by cleaning their cars. Next they wipe some windows. Then they mop a sidewalk and accidentally cause Hippy to slip. Finally they clean a bench and sit on it together. Disco Bear skates by and compliments Stacy. Fungus attempts to spray him, only to growl in frustration. Stacy comforts him. Meanwhile at home, Josh throws away a heart-shaped picture frame of Stacy. He looks out the window in jealousy to see Stacy and Fungus hanging out. Rotty walks by eating a moldy sandwich and offers Fungus a bite, only to be pushed away. Rotty exclaims that he doesn't know Fungus anymore, and Josh comes out to comfort him with a pat on the back (wearing rubber gloves and a nose plug). Fungus walks back to his house and looks in the mirror. His past self is seen as a reflection, criticising Fungus for what he has become, leading him to look at his clean body and recoil. Fungus decides he wants to be filthy again, but tells his reflection that he is unable to spray because of his lost tail. The past Fungus says to his alternate self that nothing is impossible if he tries. Then, the reflection in the mirror turns back to normal. Pondering about what he was just told, Fungus bumps into a kitchen shelf and knocks over a can of beans. He eats the entire can, but only feels a growl in his stomach. He spots more cans of beans in the shelf and eats them. Stacy is seen walking to the house, when a cloud of gas bursts out and suffocates her before filling the air. Fungus comes out of his door, proud that his stink has returned. Unfortunately, the gas clouds block Lumpy's sight and he crashes into Fungus yet again. Lumpy hangs an air freshener on his front view mirror. Moral "A sweet smell best touches the sensitive nose." Deaths #Petunia is sliced in half by her window. #Toad and many generic tree friends suffocate from Fungus' gas. #Peppery's head is sliced by a window shutter. #Hippy slips on the sidewalk and cracks his head. #Stacy suffocates from gas. #Fungus is killed by Lumpy's car. Trivia *This is the second time Fungus becomes clean. The first is Cologne Again. *On Youtube, this episode is split into two parts. *The episode's original name was This is Farta, but was changed for obvious reasons. *This is the second time a character farts. The first is in Breaking Wind. *This marks the second time Thirsty survives an episode. The first is Give it a Rake. *When Josh throws away his picture of Stacy, a picture of Petunia can be seen in the garbage can, as continuity to his previous lover. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Season 35 Episodes